A Letter to You, Wherever You Are
by Of Stories Told
Summary: A letter written by one long gone; what thoughts haunts those in eternal slumber. Perhaps it is of soft pink lips and chocolate brown hair glimmering in a soft summer day. Perhaps the thoughts that haunt us most in death; is love. Companion piece to The Odd Meetings of Lav and Theo.


**_A/N:_**_This is a side story to O.S.A.B. a short letter written by one long gone. It could possibly be stand alone if that is what you wish. _

_I hope you all enjoy._

_Onwards._

* * *

You are the one person who always sees through my mask; ever since that dreadful day you plopped down beside me on the boat ride to school I knew I had lost.

You should have seen your face mind you. One of your bows was dreadfully lopsided and that cute tongue of yours was peeking out; as if you were concentrating on the most hardest endeavor imaginable.

In all honesty you irked me.

You did not stop talking and chattering about the most inane things possible the whole ride to school and more then once I contemplated hitting you with my book just in the hopes of knocking you out and finally having some peace.

Yet you surprised me. I knew for certain you would be a lion; that loud mouth of yours sentenced you to that house long before you sat upon that chair, but you… were oddly different.

You were mad. Honestly.

I mean; you're a lion; the symbol of all things good and just in the world; and yet after the sorting you hunted me down like prey and forced me to interact with you still.

Seriously; I was a fire call away from calling St. Mungo's for you.

You grew on me however; the way you forced yourself into my life. Or how you made me have to find so many ridiculous ways of sneaking around at night (in first year mind you!) but you made me smile; and I will always love that about you.

You were the first person I ever brought a present for, did you know? And the first I ever tried to make a gift for too (I hope to Merlin you never ate that dreadful attempt at making chocolate I gave you) and you were the first person I ever received gift from as well.

Of course; I would get things from my father; but they were usually tomes; your gifts… would always make me smile.

I think… I knew I was lost during fourth year. You were dressed to kill. And Merlin did I want to hex Seamus for holding you as you danced the night away. Your hair glimmered softly in the light; and at that moment I thought you an angel; for no greater perfection could exist besides you.

I had snuck out then; not being able to bear seeing you in someone else's arms; and once more you followed me.

I can never get rid of my lioness can I?

In the growing dark you asked me for a dance; the music was faint since we had walked a bit aways from the courtyard; and yet; I don't think I've ever heard more beautiful music then when we danced together. The full moon made your dress illuminate; and your warm brown eyes were so sweet and gentle. It was at that moment that I first wanted to kiss you; I wished to hold you in my arms and never let you go.

I kept my feeling secret the whole next year; it was absolute torture; I think you knew it too you little minx.

Each time I saw you talking or laughing with another I grew so jealous; and yet; whenever we were alone; sharing time with each other in our little hide aways I would feel so smug and happy; for I knew even then, that none knew you as I do; for a Gryffindor you hid behind a brilliant mask.

Truly; who would ever think to look at the bright and smart witted witch hiding behind that ditzy persona of yours?

Our sixth year; was probably the worst and best of our lives.

I had cried in front of you because of that wretched mark marring my skin; yet you didn't turn me away; didn't look at me with disgust.

You held me and let me cry out all of my pain and anguish.

Merlin… I knew it so long ago; yet even then I was shocked at the fact.

I knew… I would never love another as I love you.

You were such a little minx that year however; dating the bloody Weasley boy to get me to finally ask you out!

Honestly! I could have killed the chap for touching you!

But Merlin… that bloody kiss was worth it.

It was like fire; the moment our lips touched I lost all control; I knew nothing would ever be as it was before; and oddly enough; I was thankful for that.

You became my first; and I yours, and there is nothing I would ever change about that.

My only regret… was that I wish we had more time…

We made love before we were sent home that year; not knowing if we would see each other again when school started up once more.

I had never felt such hatred as I felt for the Carrows; each time they would hurt you I would just be filled with unimaginable rage; I thanked any deity out there that we had our own secret places to meet up in; so we wouldn't feel so lost.

The day I proposed to you… even knowing of the battle that was to come… was the happiest day of my life.

I went to bed that night thinking of you and our future together.

I kept hoping that our kids would look like you. Lovely little girls with long chocolate brown locks and warm brown eyes; they would be little angels along with their mother.

This letter may never reach you… but I hope you know… there is no one in this world I loved more then you… and to this day... I wish I could hold you one more time; place one more kiss on those soft lips of yours.

When twilight comes; when the wind blows softly at your stunning hair; when the stars shine the brightest in the night sky; and when the moon illuminates your very being; know that I am with you; that I will always love and protect you from any danger that I can; my lovely little angel.

May your eyes never lose that bright fire; may your smiles always remain sweet and gentle; and may you love once more.

For now… I write to the winds; and hope my words may someday reach you.

For you will remain in my heart.

Always.

_T.N._

* * *

_A/N:__ I hope you all enjoyed this short letter; and should anyone be interested, there is a companion to this piece; it will most likely be updated on a daily basis. The name of the story is The Odd Meetings of Theo and Lav. I hope you all enjoyed and please leave a review if you wish._

_Thank you so much._

_Till next time._


End file.
